My Mandy
by Lolo25
Summary: Mandy dating Irwin? Billy is in love? Read and find out what is wrong with this picture?


_I haven't done Billy and Mandy in a while_

_X3 I hope this is good_

* * *

><p>Grim was reading the daily news on any deaths or injuries that can lead to death as of right now business is moving on slowly. He sighed seeing only old people dying. 'With all the fat people in this damn country one should have a heart attack.' He looked up to see Billy come in and grab a bowl with his cereal. "Hey boy." He said distastefully. Over the years he grown accustomed to the boy and well his devilish friend Mandy. Over the years he noticed that Mandy was softening out her features, but that though didn't change her mood. Billy looked at the reaper in the house he lives in smiling happily. The red head boy sat down at the table eating... a healthy cereal. Grim been noticing that the boy was eating healthier, and to that amazement he actually lost all his baby fat-including that giant nose as it went to a smaller nose. He combed his hair down as it had reach his ears, the hat he wore was still on his head. "Hey Billy..." Grim started. "Who you getting all nice for?" Gesturing that Billy had on a black with golden yellow around his long sleeves, dark blue jeans and his black tennis.<p>

Billy choked a little and blushed, "No one."

Grim laughed his trademark laugh, "It's Mandy..."

"WHAT! No, I want to be nice-" He was becoming flustered with a reddening face.

Grim smirked, "Why does it look like you too a shower?" Billy just looked away blushing. "Hmm?"

"GRIM!" Billy's Mom Gladys came in growling, "Stop harassing my son. He's graduating high school this year!"

Billy chimed in, "Mom I am just becoming a sophomore that is all, okay." She smiled kissing his sweet head. "Mom please, I am having a guest over."

"Oh... Mandy." Gladys spat. "Okay then have fun." She left the kitchen to do some things.

Grim smirked, "SO I was right!"

"OKAY FINE!" Billy combed through his hair, "I wanted to hang with her you know. We're still friends...plus-" He looked down almost sadly. "She have a boyfriend..." Grim sat next to Billy sighing. He heard him whisper, "I can't be she and Irwin are dating."

"WHAT?" Grim always wonder why Mandy haven't been beating on the Mummy/Vampire kid. To tell the truth Mandy and Irwin been hanging out more than usual. Though he never seen them kiss but they occasionally hold hands and sit next together at lunch. He looked at the fifteen year old boy looking out the window. His blue-grey eyes were dimmed as if showing worried for his dear friend Mandy - the blonde, green eyed, curvy, smart, bad-ass, demonic girl. "Billy, you shouldn't worry about her. She can handle herself."

"You really think that, I try to show I am tough and strong but I can't she can though... but Grim listen do you really think honest to god think Mandy, the woman who is so evil but so beautiful would date a low life, stupid piece of shit like Irwin? Ask yourself...would she?" He looked at Grim with honest eyes walking to the living room looking out the window.

The Reaper thought long and hard, "Why would she go out with him?" Billy sighed and waited to see his best friend. "Billy answer me, why would she?"

"I don't know... okay. I know something about the fling with Irwin and her is something to bit worried about okay." He spoke with worried in his voice. "Irwin must be black mailing her somehow." His eyes seem to go wide seeing a huge bruise on Mandy's arm. 'What the hell...?' He ran out the door going to her. He looked into her green orbs. "M-Mandy... what happen?" He inspected her hands that had small gashes on them. Hand prints on her wrist, she had a claw mark on her cheek. He growled lowly in his throat. "Did... Irwin did this?" He asked knowing his friend beast traits.

Mandy just shoved him out of her way making herself comfortable on the green couch. She took in the smell and safety of her best friend's house. "Billy can you get me some water. Billy closed the door and stood were he was at. Mandy shot him a anger stare, "Billy can you please get some water." Billy looked down going to get her some water.

Billy hands were shaking he never saw Mandy hurt in her life not once. He realized she was avoiding him at school, coming over, hanging out with him, just being chatting with him. He was like losing his Mandy, the girl who left Bruises on him, called him names but he loved that about their relationship. He knew she cared for him, it was all love and hate between them. Then high school came and she started dating Irwin and... everything become unbalanced, everything was being destroyed around him. He went to her giving her some water but saw when she took the cup she was shaking uncontrollably. "MANDY!" He shouted with tears coming to his eyes. "Your not my Mandy..." He said quietly only to have Mandy and Grim to hear. Grim left seeing the room was becoming heavy.

"Shut up pen head I am still Mandy."

He shot back, "Not the evil but prettiest girl I know. Your scared..." She stood dropping the cup of water having flames in her eyes but her body was shaking. "Mandy... please... who did this to you." He grabbed her gently making her look in a window to see her reflection. "Who hurt you. Emotionally, physically, and mentally...who?" He asked in her ear sobbing.

"Fuck how should I know Billy... what gives the right to ask me questions?"

"MANDY YOU DO KNOW!" He shouted angrily, "Look at the damn evidence, you know who gave you this scars, bruises, and hand prints around your neck and wrist." He cried in her shoulder, "It was my friend Irwin..." He heard her gasped. "Mandy... I am not as dumb as you think I am. I been listening to you for the longest time. I've been there with you from the start. As toddlers... to now. These marking give me the rights to question you." Mandy shook in his arms. "Please... let me be there for you Mandy... I-I-I... need you to be strong." He rephrased what he was going to say.

The green eyed woman sighed sadly, "Listen... I thought I pitied date Irwin... I never wanted this to go on this long, but when I did... it went bad..."

FLASHBACK:

_"Hey Mandy, um since we are dating I thought we kiss." He grinned._

_Mandy rolled her eyes, "No, remember we don't kiss or hug. Got it." She turned her back on him about to walk home but felt him pull her to his house. She growled angrily. "You stupid inter-spieces of a shit. LET ME GO!" He slapped her across the face showing his vampire side._

_"Bitch I make the rules now." Mandy stood up and tried to punch him in the face like usual but her punch went to a halt as he gripped her wrist. He smiled sexually hearing her pains. "Scream no one, I mean no one can hear you." She kicked him in the gut running to the door._

_"BITE ME!" She opened the door only to have it close on her. She looked back to see Irwin in full form. He took off his glasses and laughed at her. He grabbed her wrists, "I said release me!" He pulled her hair making her yelp._

_"Here are the rules my sweet sexy Mandy, you are not allowed to be with Billy unless I say so, not allowed to tell anyone about this and you have to kiss in private since you asked. Okay." She shook her head. He punched her arm making it swell. She hissed in pain. "Okay?" He growled under his breath. He got a nod from her. He licked her neck but felt her teeth sink in his dark skinned flesh. "OW!" He growled grabbing her throat. "YOU WHORE!" She was choking trying to gasp for air. He smiled when he saw tears fall. He kissed her lips happily, "Who is the real master?"_

_She looked away feeling in her lowest form, "Y-You..."_

_"Whose the Bitch?"_

_"I-I am..."_

_Flashback over:_

Mandy sighed in misery she never felt so weak and low. "Why in the hell did I take pity on him?" Billy hugged around her small petite waist. She blushed darkly but let him hug her.

"Mandy, because you can care sometimes..." He saw her looking at him. He stared back blushing. "Your so pretty and vicious Mandy. I love it." He touch her cheeks sweetly. "You are no ones little bitch or slave. Okay." He kissed the corner of her lips only to feel her soft lightly cut hand on his tan cheek. "M-Mandy I..."

"I love you Billy." He looked at her in shock.

His eyes widen more trying to understand what just happen. 'Wait... WAIT! She said she loved me! Is she being nice... no Mandy is always so blunt and honest... but...but ARGH!' He felt her lips on his. He was stiffed. 'M-Mandy... I love her.' She looked at him blushing. "Mandy... My sweet Mandy I love you too." He kissed passionately feeling her wrap around his neck. He hold her waist pulling her closer. "Mandy... I need to make this right for you. Tell me what to do... anything. That what best friends are for..."

He felt her chest move almost happily, "Billy, shut up and give me those hot lips." He blushed by her words and kissed her again. He kissed her neck loving how she just matched up with him so well. He wasn't well built but his was very lean. Mandy's was nice and womanly to him, her chest was like a C cup if he was correct. He gasped when he felt her teeth graze his ear lobe. She felt his groan, "Billy your getting very intimate."

The blue-grey eyed boy blushed and looked down. "Oh sorry Mandy... it just that you are so... fucking arousing for me. My heart aches for you so much. I am going to make this right for us... if it is us?"

"Billy, there is a us. Your my boyfriend got it." He nodded purring happily into his love neck.

Next Day:

Billy slammed Irwin against the wall in school hall. "You motherfucking ass-hole. If ever lay hand on my...listen well on MY girlfriend, Your dick, finger and tongue is going to be shoved so far up you crater you are going to throw everything up. Got it." Irwin nodded seeing blood rage in his eyes. Billy smiled happily, "See ya for game night kay." Irwin nodded. The red head boy walked to Mandy as she hopped on his back.

"Take me home Billy, I am not in the mood for school at the moment. Oh and take a nap with me." He nodded smiling feeling his Mandy vibes back in order.

'Prefect, prefect, my world is so prefect.' He thought happily.

_So here's a oneshot...maybe..._

_Well because I am doing a hige story for Powerpuffgirls_

_But I had to do a oneshot for Billy and Mandy, one I haven't done one in a while and plus I know you like my fics for these two_

_I am always thinking about you guys_

_I hope you liked it_

_=) Peace_


End file.
